The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to a stand-by power system for IHSs.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHSs generally have a power supply that supplies low voltage power (e.g., 3.3 v) known as auxiliary power (AUX) when the IHS is “plugged-in” to a line voltage or other power supply. This auxiliary power is traditionally supplied to the IHS even when the IHS is powered down/off.
Recent and projected increases in the cost of energy and the movement toward environmentally friendlier products are causing computer customers to demand computing products that consume less power. For example, the European Union's Energy-Using-Products (EuP) directive will require appliances sold in the EU in 2013 to consume less than 0.5 W (wall power) when in the OFF state. In other words, with respect to energy consciousness, IHS consumers and government regulators are lowering requirements on how much power an IHS can consume in the off/powered-down state. See for example, Federal Energy Management Programs (FEMP) and the European Union Energy Using Products (EU EuP) bulletin 080214-01. As a result, IHS developers and manufacturers are looking for systems to reduce the off state power of their products.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved stand-by power system for IHSs.